There is known an anti-reflective film forming composition used in a lithography process using an ArF excimer laser having a wavelength of about 193 nm as a light source (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a composition containing an acrylic resin which is a copolymer having each of a benzene ring, a lactone ring, and a hydroxyalkyl group independently in its side chains.
In addition, there is known an anti-reflective film forming composition using a resin derived from tetracarboxylic dianhydride such as pyromellitic dianhydride containing in the polymer backbone of the resin, an aromatic compound having high absorptivity (low transparency) at a wavelength of 193 nm (see Patent Document 2). However, there is neither described nor indicated a polymer in which a derivative having high transparency at a wavelength of 193 nm and using an alicyclic or aliphatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride is introduced into the backbone of the polymer. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses an anti-reflective film forming composition containing a polymer obtained by reacting at least an aliphatic tetracarboxylic dianhydride with diols.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 03/017002 pamphlet    Patent Document 2: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. JP-A-2006-507521    Patent Document 3: International Publication No. WO 2008/017954 pamphlet